Growing Up At Beacon Academy
by Dwalkern64
Summary: Join a group of original characters (The readers) as they live their lives at Beacon Academy. (NO LONGER ACCEPTING OC'S! SORRY)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, It is me again with a new story ^^**

**This chapter is a quick introduction to a few characters. I will fit all of the OC's you have sent me in to the story!**

**I hope you enjoy and everyone will have their own individual arc :D **

**READ AND REVIEW :D **

**IF YOU WANT TO SEND IN AN OC MESSAGE ME FIRST!**

* * *

Ozpin stood in front of a large crowd of students "You are all here to be the best of the best. You are the future of hunters and huntresses and we expect you to act like it." He spoke in his usual calm tone "Tomorrow you shall all be put in teams and will go through an initiation to see if you belong here."

A few gasps echoed through the room.

"We can get kicked out on the second day!" Exclaimed a student.

"As I was saying. You shall all meet at beacon cliff tomorrow morning, I advise that you make friends and find someone you can work well with." Ozpin informed "You are dismissed."

* * *

"_I am here! I actually made it!" _Thought a boy with short brown hair that covered one eye. He wore a baggy pair of black shorts and an unbuttoned, sleeveless jacket. A double ended spear was hung over his back.

"That's a neat weapon you got there." Came an excited voice from behind him.

The boy turned around to see a girl with pale blonde hair. She was wearing a white halter shirt with a black trim along with a puffy black skirt. There were two gold belts in the shape of an X across her waist.

"You think so?" The boy grinned "I'm Damon, Damon Lavender." He greeted.

"Mariza Blanche, but just call me Mari." The girl grinned "It's not as good as Joan though."

"Who is Joan?" Damon asked in confusion.

Mari's grin grew as she pulled out a rapier "Meet Joan!" She introduced her blade.

Damon smiled and pulled out his own weapon "Nice to meet ya Joan." He smiled "This is Freeze Flame."

"Ohhh." Mari smiled in awe "What can it do?"

Damon looked around for a target and settled on a tree "Watch this." He grinned confidently and started spinning the spear. He pulled the top trigger and the tree instantly froze.

"Woah!" Mari stared in amazement.

He aimed the other end of the spear at the tree and pulled the bottom trigger. The frozen tree erupted in flames and melted.

"Hehe." Damon put a hand on the back of his head "Oops."

"That's pretty awesome! But watch this." She ordered the boy. She raised her rapier and pulled a trigger at the hilt of the blade. A dart shot from the hilt and stuck into a tree.

"Was that it!?" Damon broke out into hysterics.

Mari frowned and pulled the trigger again. The tree exploded and debris flew through the air.

Damon stopped laughing and stared at the girl, jaw agape "How…?"

"Explosion dust dart." She smiled.

"Are you too idiots?" A boy wearing a trench coat and blue jeans asked.

"Sorry!" Mari apologised "Just showing off our weapons."

"Do you really think this is an appropriate place to do so?" He asked. His brown bangs covering his eyes.

"Hey man." Damon grabbed his shoulder "She said sorry, so drop it."

The boy shook Damon's hand off and turned around "Do not touch me." He said before walking off.

"What was up with him?" Damon glared at the retreating boy.

"I'm sure he is just nervous…" Mari smiled softly "Anyway, let's go!"

* * *

Spencer tied the last bottle into place and stepped on a tree stump. He closed his eyes and pulled out a stopwatch.

"Here it goes." He said, pushing down start on the stop watch.

He reached into his trench coat and pulled out two pistols, one red and the other light blue. He quickly took aim at one bottle and shot. A ball of fire shot through the air and collided with the glass. He spun round and kneeled down raising his blue pistol and pulling the trigger. This time a shard of ice hit the bottle, causing shards to cover the ground. He threw the blue gun in the air and it shifted and attached to the red gun. He aimed down the newly formed rifle and pulled the trigger. The forest echoed with gunshots as the rifle released three bullets, each hitting an individual bottle.

"I knew following you would be a good idea."

"Who's there?" Spencer aimed his gun at the source of the voice.

"The name is Krieg Toraid, and I know everything about you, Flying Apocalypse."

"Come out, now!" Spencer commanded.

A boy in a black trench coat appeared from behind a tree, hands raised.

"Calm down. I just want to know why a white fang agent would be attending Beacon?" He explained.

"How do you know about that?" Spencer's gun not leaving its target.

"Every faunus on the planet has heard about the Flying Apocalypse, but only a handful have actually seen him."

"I am not with them any more…" He lowered his gun "Leave."

"Why would I leave?" Krieg asked "I want you to help me."

"Not interested…"

"But…"

"No." Spencer silenced the green haired boy "Leave."

Krieg turned away and started walking "See you at initiation." He gave a wave.

Spencer sighed and holstered his guns "_Watch out for him." _

* * *

"You will be launched into the forest and will have to retrieve an artefact at the eastern end of the forest." Ozpin explained the objective "Team mates will be the first person you make eye contact with. Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir!" The students answered.

"Good, once you have landed make your way east and you should be fine. You will encounter obstacles along the way. Do not be afraid to destroy everything in your way or you will die." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Sir?" A girl with red hair raised her hand "Isn't this similar to the hunters from 4 years ago?"

"You are correct, Ariesiana." Ozpin smiled a little "They were the best hunters and huntresses that ever came to this academy."

"We will wipe the floor with those guys when we graduate!" A boy with spiky black hair encouraged the group. A giant sword was attached to his back and a smile plastered to his face.

"Ambitious… We shall see how far that carries you." Ozpin smiled "Take your positions."

* * *

**OHHHHH I WONDER WHO THE CLASS FROM FOUR YEARS AGO ARE!? :D **

**There shall be more updates for both of my fics so do not worry :D **

**Hope you enjoyed ^^ **

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ^^ **

**I'll get round to putting everyone's character in, so do not fear!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Read and Review. **

* * *

Damon grabbed Freeze Flame and spun it out in front of him, cutting trees out of his fall. Landed on a tree branch and jumped off with a roll.

"Easy." He grinned and looked up in the sky.

Ariesiana flew through the sky and pulled out her whip. She swung it on a branch and started to swing from tree to tree. She landed on the ground and began running on all fours east.

Spencer spread his arms out and glided towards the ground. Once his feet hit the ground he dusted himself off.

"Troublesome…" He groaned and made his way towards the artefacts.

* * *

"Well this wasn't hard to find." Ariesiana laughed as she came to a stone circle surrounded by pillars "_Looks like I'm the first here." _

"Hey, Fox." Shouted the boy with spiky black hair "You're slow…" He laughed nervously, sitting on top of a pillar.

"How did you know I'm a Faunas?" She asked curiously.

The boy jumped down and slowly walked towards her "I saw your ears…" He explained "Guess we're partners now…"

"I guess so." Ariesiana shrugged "My name is Ariesiana Adelaina Beatoriche Vitanni." She greeted "But please, just call me Aries." She held out her hand.

"Alekos Ryker…" The boy said quietly, slowly shaking her hand.

Aries noticed something was off "What's wrong? You are acting nervous."

"I just don't trust you." He shrugged.

Aries scowled "Well that's fine, cause I don't trust you either." She replied, storming off to collect an artefact.

"_Way to go Ryk! Pissed off your partner already…" _He sighed and reluctantly followed "_I'll have to make it up to her…"_ Alekos looked at Aries and noticed something slithering up to her "Shit!" He shouted "Aries move!" He ordered and charged.

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here." Krieg laughed "Guess that makes us partners."

Spencer sighed "Not until you give me answers…"

"Fine, shoot." Krieg smiled.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Spencer asked, looking around to see if there were any eavesdroppers.

"My name is Krieg Toraid, also known as the White Fangs Blitzkrieg." He smiled sadly "When I was younger there was a raid on my village. Everyone died… apart from me."

Spencer eyed the boy "_Poor guy…"_

"I saw my parents die in front of me. The White Fang took me in and raised me as a hunter. The only reason I accepted their offer was because they held my brother captive." Krieg smiled "I'm here to get stronger."

"So you heard of me from the White Fang."

Krieg nodded.

"Just so you know. I am no longer associated with them." Spencer informed.

"Me either. The only reason I followed you and want you as a partner is because you are strong," The green haired boy admitted.

"That's good then. But I do not plan on carrying this team on my own." Spencer grinned.

* * *

Mari thrust her sword into a beowolf and jumped back as another one lashed out at her.

"Crap, there are too many." She frowned and loaded another dart into the chamber. She took aim and readied the trigger.

"Hyaaa!" Screamed Damon as he vaulted over a beowolf and slashed down another one. He tucked into a roll and landed next to Mari.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Mari laughed "Not that I'm complaining."

The boy stood up and spun his weapon around "I saw a large pack of Grimm run this way and decided to follow. Who would imagine that we would end up on the same team?"

"I had a hunch." She shot the dart out and killed two more.

"After we take care of these, we should hurry and get to the artefacts." Damon suggested.

"Got it!" Mari agreed.

* * *

"Crap!" Alekos cursed. He had pushed Aries out of the King Taijitu's lunge and blocked it with his sword.

He swung upwards and knocked the giant snake back.

"Alekos, behind you!" Aries warned the boy.

He turned around and was sent flying as a second creature appeared.

"Dammit…" He coughed in pain "How many are there?"

Aries jumped over the snake and pulled out her whip "Get up." She ordered "On my mark attack the left one."

Alekos stood up and held out his blade "Hold up." He spun a chamber on the hilt of his sword and pointed it to the ground.

"What are you doing?"

He lifted the blade and slammed it into the ground, causing earthquakes.

"What have you done?" The fox girl panicked.

Alekos charged towards the snakes and swung down on the left ones neck. The beheaded creature slumped down, dead. Before the second snake had a chance to regain some ground, the boy spun around and cut it in two.

"How did you do that?" Aries asked.

"I shot an explosion into the earth." He smiled "I'm sorry for what I said earlier…" He apologised "I find it hard to trust females…"

"That's the most ridiculous excuse ever!" She giggled "But I accept your apology." She smiled.

"Shiiiiiiiiiit!" Damon and Mari burst into view.

"Who the hell are they?" Aries asked.

Mari's eyes widened when they came upon the duo stood across the field "Run!" She screamed.

"Run? Why?" Alekos frowned.

A pack of Beowolves poured through the gap Damon had created.

"Oh shit…" Alekos stepped back as Aries pulled out her whip.

"What's wrong?"

"I can handle snakes, but not wolves…" He took another step back.

"Sorry for leading them here." Mari apologised.

"But I'm sure we can take them out." Damon grinned.

"Watch out!"

A Beowulf jumped up and was heading straight towards the spear wielder. Damon turned to see the creature.

A gunshot whizzed past his head and into the Beowulf's skull. All heads turned to see the shooter.

"You!" Damon pointed at the boy in the trench coat.

"Oh… I missed." Spencer spoke.

"Hey!" Damon frowned.

"I was joking." Spencer chuckled "Krieg, you keeping up?"

"Yeah Yeah." Krieg laughed "Hey everyone."

"This isn't the time for introductions!" Aries shouted, lashing her whip at a wolf.

"She's right." Krieg agreed, running over to the battle.

"How you got chased by a pack of beowolves this big is beyond me…" Spencer sighed, raising his guns.

A loud screech made the group cover up their ears.

"What is that?!" Krieg pointed at the sky.

A nevermore was flying circles in the sky above the group, while shooting down feathers.

"This day is just getting better!" Damon cried out as he swung his spear and decapitated a wolf.

"You're telling me!" Krieg laughed, swinging down his lance.

Aries swung her whip up in the air and sent a shock of electricity through it. The feathers collided with her whip and burnt up on impact.

"_We have got to take care of that nevermore… but the only way up there is by flying… You idiot, you swore you would hide the fact!" _Spencer shook his head.

"Awesome Aries!" Alekos grinned "My turn." He pointed his sword to the floor again.

"Dear god…" Aries groaned.

He slammed the sword into the ground, causing the group to get flung in the air.

"What the hell?" Krieg shouted out.

"Sorry, my bad." Alekos grinned sheepishly.

Spencer threw his trench coat off and a pair of wings sprung from his back. He flew towards Damon and grabbed his hood.

"You can fly?!" Damon exclaimed "Awesome!"

"Stop moving so much!" Spencer ordered "We are gonna take out that Nevermore."

Damon looked down to see his allies fighting the Beowolves and then looked up at the bird that grew larger every second.

"How are we gonna do that?"

"You think of something! I'm just your wings!" Spencer argued.

"Okay, when we're above him, drop me on him." Damon planned.

Spencer nodded and flew up "You ready?"

"Do it!"

The boy dropped Damon on to the birds back.

Damon spun Freeze Flame in his hands and slammed it into the Nevermore's neck. The bird screeched in pain and struggled to get free.

"Not a chance!" Damon shouted and dragged the spear down the bird's spine and jumping off of the falling body.

"Bird Boy!" The falling boy shouted out for help.

Spencer flew down and caught the boy "The name is Spencer."

* * *

**I really love Ariesiana :3 I don't know why :D **

**Hope you enjoyed ^^ **

**Im not really good at writing stuff with fights :P **


End file.
